iHave Competition
by 3cooldog92
Summary: Carly gets jealous after the iOMG kiss and tries to break up Sam and Freddie. Will her evil plan succeed?


iHave Competition Rough Draft

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters. That honor belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.**

**A/N This an alternate universe where Carly got jealous after the iOMG kiss. We all know she didn't have feelings for Freddie, so that's why this is an alternate universe fic. Some of the POVs overlap in time.**

Carly's POV

Sam is being so difficult. I don't know why she's so scared to talk to Brad. I told Freddie how difficult Sam was being, but he didn't seem surprised. Does he know something that I don't? It seems like he does because now he's going out to talk to Sam. I highly doubt he'll be able to do anything. She hates his guts and if I couldn't convince her to make a move then there's no way Freddie will be able to. I'm just going to hide behind the door and see if I can hear what he's saying.

"Well you hate me!"

"I never I said I hate you."

Yeah, right. Freddie's not that stupid.

"Yeah, you have. Like 900 times. I still have the birthday cards that say Happy Birthday, I hate you. Hate, Sam."

"Just leeeave."

"Fine, I'll leeeave."

"Bye!"

"But before I go—"

"That's it! Get out of here before I do a double fist dance on your face!"

Yep, I knew this wouldn't lead anywhere productive.

"You can threaten your double fist face dancing all you want. But Carly's still right."

I never knew Freddie had the guts to stand up to Sam like that. I just hope he won't need facial reconstruction surgery when this is over.

"Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feeling out there. 'Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if you don't—"

He stopped talking. This isn't good. I hope Sam didn't do too much damage to Freddie's face. I guess I better look. I peered through the window—"

"Oh my God" I said to myself angrily. Sam was kissing Freddie! Wait, why am I so angry? Could I have feeling for—

"Oh, chiz! I have a crush on Freddie!" I whispered to myself. Once I realized that, I realized how mad I was at Sam. She tortured him, demeaned him, and she destroyed his life and now she decides she's in love with him? No way. I don't care what I have to do to Sam. Freddie will be mine. Wait a minute. I may not have to do anything. Maybe Freddie doesn't like Sam back. He might even still be in love with me. Maybe he'll reject her and I won't have to do anything. After all the torment she's put him through, he might just reject her. Yep, that's the plan. I'll just wait until then, and maybe quietly help the process along. Then I can make my move.

3 days later

Freddie's POV

I haven't seen Carly or Sam since the lock in. Sam ran off after she kissed me and I have no idea where she went. I haven't gone to Carly's apartment because I've been home for the past few days trying to figure out what the kiss means. I've been trying to call and text Sam, but she wasn't answering. After a while I gave up, at least until I could figure out how I felt about Sam. I stayed in my apartment for 3 days, and when I wasn't eating or sleeping, was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling, trying to sort out how I felt about Sam. Once it sunk in that Sam was in love with me I started trying to decide what I was going to about it. I know Sam has a hard time expressing her emotions, so that explained why she teased me so much. Since she didn't know how to express affection in a softer way, I found it really hard to hold all that teasing against her. I actually found it kind of sweet that despite how tough she acts, she still has a heart and is capable of falling in love. With that in mind, I tried to decide if I would ask her out or not. If I rejected her, it would break her heart. But if I went out with her to avoid breaking her heart and didn't have feelings for her, she'd end up getting hurt even worse. I would have to figure out if I had feelings for Sam to make my decision. That was the million dollar question. I would have to talk to Sam to figure this out. But I would have to find her first. I walked into Carly's apartment.

"I'm really getting worried about Sam. I mean, it's been 3 days sin—"

"Since you two kissed? Yeah, I know. I saw it with both my eyes."

Oh great. Carly's mad. I didn't tell her because I don't know what it means. I really don't feel talking to Carly about this. I really want to find Sam and get this straightened out.

"I didn't tell you because even I don't know what it means. She just kissed me.

"Well, where is she now?"

That's when I got the idea to track down Sam's phone. After Carly typed in her inappropriate password we found out she was at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. Me, Carly and Gibby went down to see Sam at Troubled Waters. After Gibby took out the nurse me and Carly split up and tried to find her. After a few minutes, I heard Carly start yelling "Sam loves Freddie!" I guess she found Sam. I headed toward the sound of Carly's yelling and as approached the room she went quiet. I walked in and found Sam with her hand over Carly's mouth. I freed Carly and Carly left to wash her tongue and she told us to talk.

"Why'd you come here?"

"To figure out why you checked yourself into a mental hospital"

"You wanna know why?"

"Kind of"

"Because I hate you!"

"Then why'd you kiss me?"

"Because I…I like you."

"Now you see why I need to be in here?"

"Look, Sam, I get that you're feeling a little—"

"Who cares? So I kissed you. So maybe I do like you a little bit. It doesn't matter because there's no way I'd go out with you or be your little girlfriend and dang this place makes good quesadillas!"

"Can we talk about the kiss?"

"Yeah, actually let's never talk about it, alright?"

"Sam….don't kill me. I was just gonna say no matter what happened that night, what you're feeling right now, I'm telling you—"

"Off!"

"You're not any more mentally unstable than you have been your whole life!"

"You really mean that?"

"I do."

"Okay. Let's get out of here."

That whole episode convinced me that I do have feeling for Sam. She seemed scared, confused, and vulnerable. It's not often I get to that side of her. But I like it. I want her to be able to show me that side of herself without fear. I hope by dating her I can see more of that side of her. I thought I could ask her out after we left. But it wasn't that simple. The hospital people wouldn't Sam leave. After Spencer and his fake boobs failed to get Sam out, we had to do iCarly from Troubled Waters. Partway into the webcast, Carly took over.

"Okay, so you fans of iCarly want to see Sam and Freddie get together"

"Carly, I don't think—"

"Shush! Now the problem is Sam thinks it's insane for her to like Freddie"

"Cause it is"

She doesn't want me to reject her. That's why she's saying she's crazy. Well, she won't have to worry about that.

"But we wanna hear from you"

"Now we wanna hear from you, the fans of iCarly. So if you think Sam's insane for liking Freddie, or not, just video chat us right now here at "

After two videos supporting me and Sam dating finished, Sam still wasn't convinced.

"Okay, look, I don't care how many iCarly fans say I'm not insane for liking Freddie. I know that I'm cr—"

I guess I needed to convince her myself.

"Hey, it's me, Freddie. So uh, a lot of people have been talking about whether Sam and I should, you know, go out with each other, and it's like everyone's wondering whether Sam is crazy for wanting to. But nobody asked me how I feel."

"We talked about it."

"No you talked. You told me how you feel while you ate a quesadilla."

"The quesadillas here are amazing."

"Shh."

"Anyway, yeah, it's important how Sam feels, but how I feel is important too."

"Okay Benson, we get it. You wanna humiliate me on the web in front of millions of people go ahead and just do it. I don't care. Get back at me for all the mean things I've—"

No way. There's no way I'd hurt Sam like that. The only reason she did all those mean things is because she couldn't express her affection in another way. I was going to ask her out later, but now's the time to do something. I walked over her and kissed her. As our lips met, I knew I made the right decision.

Once the webcast ended, it was time to go. I kissed Sam goodbye, and she held me so tight that I couldn't breathe. I guess she loves me more than I thought. After we kissed for 30 seconds, I heard Carly say impatiently, "Sam, it's a goodbye kiss, not a make out session." Sam pulled away with look on her face that had some hurt and some confusion in it. I gave her a quick hug then left with Carly and Spencer. When we got into the parking lot, I asked, "What was that about?" "What?" Carly knew darn well what I was talking about and was just playing stupid. "You just snapped at Sam when I was kissing her goodbye" I replied, giving her a "don't play dumb" look. "I don't know what you're talking about, Freddie." She said, just as innocently as the first time. "Never mind", I muttered. I gave up because I really didn't have the energy to deal with that right now. I more concerned about how we would get Sam out of Troubled Waters.

The next day was weird. It was weird because Carly was making it weird. I came to her apartment about 10:00 AM and she was dressed in one of her skimpiest outfits. She normally only wears those outfits when she goes to the mall to pick up guys. She came up to me and hugged me the same way I hugged Sam before we left Troubled Waters. This was weirding me out and I wanted to know what the heck Carly was doing. "What are you doing, Carly?" I demanded. "You're acting all weird and I want to know why." "No reason", she replied in her sweetest voice. "Come on, let's watch Celebrities Under Water" she said. "Fine," I reluctantly agreed. I didn't want to, because Carly was freaking me out, but visiting hours at Troubled Waters weren't for another 2 hours, so I sat down on the opposite end of the couch as Carly. I had hoped that if the spot between us was empty, Carly wouldn't act so weird. I was wrong. Carly scooted over so left leg was touching my right leg and put her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder. 5 years ago I would be thrilled about this. But now I think of Carly as a sister. I wanted to demand why she was hitting on me when I was with Sam, but I couldn't help but wonder if she was really hitting on me. I didn't want to embarrass myself by assuming she was hitting on me. If she wasn't that might hurt our friendship, which I didn't want. Besides, there was no way Carly likes me that way. She hasn't had feelings for me since I saved her life that one time, so why would she start now? Even though I didn't want to call her out on her behavior, Carly was creeping me out and I had to get out of there. "I have to up to the studio because I have a really cool idea for the next show" I announced as I got up. "What is it?" she asked, seeming interested. "It's a surprise," I told her. "Just stay down here while I set it up." "Okay," she said. I headed up to the studio, greatly relieved. I didn't know what was going on with Carly, but I had to get away from her. As I got up the stairs, I found a folded up piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up and opened it and it had all these fractions and percentages written on it, with Seddie and Creddie written on their as well. I remember when Sam and I came out into the lobby of Troubled Waters Carly was writing something and she shoved the paper she was writing on in her pocket when she saw me and Sam. This must have been what she was writing. I guess it fell out of her pocket when she came up stairs after we got home from Troubled Waters. While it did lend weight to my suspicion that Carly was hitting on me, it didn't seem like a smoking gun, and to be honest, I couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe she was trying to figure out what the fans think about who I should date. Why she cares is a mystery to me. In any case, I couldn't figure out exactly what it was, so I slipped it under my laptop so I could look at it later to see if I could figure out what it meant. Right now I needed to look like I was doing something on my laptop in case Carly comes up. So I played computer games until it was time to visit Sam. I figured I'd tell Carly that I couldn't get my idea to work when I went downstairs. Once it was time to go to visit Sam, that's what I did. "Oh," she said disappointed. "I guess you can try again later." "Maybe" I replied. "It's time to visit Sam.", I told her. For a moment she had a look of annoyance on her face. That confused the hell out me. Why wouldn't Carly want to see her best friend? "I can't go", she said, not looking me in the eye. "I have homework to do." "You did your homework before we tried to get Sam out with Spencer," I reminded her. "I have to take a shower," she tried again. "I heard the shower run twice before I came in. That means you already took a shower and so did Spencer" I said. "I'm really tired and I think I'm just going to go to bed for the night" she said. I didn't buy that either, but it was clear that Carly didn't want to visit Sam. Why she didn't want to visit Sam was a mystery to me, but Carly was freaking me out so I sure wasn't going to demand that she come. Besides, it would give me some more alone time with Sam.

Carly's POV

Never eat peanuts and dirt. I never should have licked Sam's hand. As I left the room, I demanded that Sam and Freddie talk. I wasn't really concerned about what they would say when they talked. I just needed time to think of a plan that would stop Sam from dating Freddie. After I washed my tongue, I waited in the lobby and tried to think of a plan. As I sat in the lobby, I thought of the perfect plan. I would use iCarly when we got back to keep Sam from dating Freddie. I would pretend that I wanted Sam to date Freddie. I still wanted to be friends with Sam, but only if she would let me have Freddie. We would do video chats asking if Sam was crazy for liking Freddie. It was a bit of a gamble. According to the poll Freddie put on the website after Webicon, Seddie and Creddie were equally divided, although Seddie was a little bit more popular. I figured only one Creddie fan would be required to make Sam think she was crazy, but it would take a lot of Seddie fans telling her she wasn't crazy for her to believe it. The plan was to keep accepting video chats until a Creddie shipper voiced his/her opinion. I decided to use what I learned in statistics to figure out how likely my plan was to work. To think I thought that I would never use statistics in real life. I pulled out a piece of scrap paper and used the calculator on my phone to do the calculations. The odds looked good. If I did one video chat, I had 50% shot at the person shipping Creddie. If I did two video chats, I had a 75% shot at one of them shipping Creddie. 3 video chats brought the odds up to 87.5%. 4 video chats would give me a 93.75% chance at getting a Creddie shipper. 5 video chats brought the odds up to 96.875%. I figured I'd be able to fit 5 video chats on the next show, and 96.875% is really good odds. I had just finished my calculations when Sam and Freddie came out. I shoved the paper in my pocket and put my phone away and got ready to leave. But then they wouldn't let Sam leave. Freddie suggested we do iCarly from Troubled Waters. After the giant mental patient with the deep voice threatened to reveal the cop's secret, he agreed to let us do iCarly from the mental hospital.

While unexpected, this didn't ruin my plan. I just had to put it into effect sooner than I thought and at Troubled Waters instead of in the iCarly studio. But my plan failed in part because of bad luck and in part because Freddie's intervention reduced the number of video chats, reducing the odds of my plan succeeding. We only did two video chats from fans, which meant that my plan had a 75% chance at succeeding instead of a 96.875% chance. The first one was Seddie which disappointed me, but I still thought this could work. The second video was Goopy Gilbert screaming "Seddie!" My luck got even worse when I was about to do a third video chat but Freddie decided to talk instead. Okay, I thought to myself as Freddie spoke, maybe Freddie will reject Sam on the air and then I can make my move tomorrow. I didn't want Sam to be humiliated on iCarly, but it was better than her dating Freddie.

"Okay Benson, we get it. You wanna humiliate me on the web in front of millions of people go ahead and just do it. I don't care. Get back at me for all the mean things I've—"

As she said this, I was praying that Freddie would reject her. When he kissed her instead, I got angry, but I tried to control myself, so I put on a fake smile as they kissed. Great, now would have to find a way to break them up. After the webcast, Freddie was kissing Sam goodbye. As Freddie held onto Freddie really tightly and kissed back I was starting to hate Sam. After 30 seconds, it didn't look like they would stop kissing anytime soon. "Sam, it's a goodbye kiss, not a make out session." I snapped. I was really trying not to let my jealousy show, but it was so hard. I'm the one who deserves Freddie. All she did was torture him for 5 years. He should have rejected her. I don't know if she would have gotten over it or not, and to be honest, I don't care. She should go date some jailbird so I can have Freddie. I don't care who Sam ends up with, or if she ends up alone, as long she doesn't get Freddie. As me and Freddie left, Freddie kept asking me why I acted the way I did. I just decided to play dumb. Eventually it worked. Once Freddie stopped asking me questions, I came up with a new plan of action. I would seduce Freddie between the time he comes over to my apartment tomorrow and the time Sam comes home. Then I would pressure her to break up with Freddie so I could be with him. I think Freddie will take the breakup easier if he knows he can date me when Sam breaks it off.

I woke up at 9:00 AM the next morning and started getting ready to seduce Freddie. I took a quick shower and changed into the clothes I wear when I go to the mall to pick up guys. Freddie walked in at about 10:00 AM and I went and hugged him the way he hugged Sam before we left the mental hospital for the night. He tentatively wrapped his arms around me and then pulled away. Then he asked me what I was doing. I decided to play dumb. He seemed uncomfortable. Maybe he was just surprised. There's no way his crush on me went away completely. I just have to keep hitting on him and he'll come around. I convinced him to watch Celebrities Under Water with me. I sat on one end of the couch and he sat as far away from me as he possibly could. That was stupid of me. I should have sat in the middle so he'd have to sit close to me. I scooted over so I was touching him. I cuddled up against him he immediately got up. This is going to be harder than I thought. He told me he had an idea for the show and it was a surprise. He went up to the studio and stayed up there for an hour and a half, and then he came down and told me it was time to visit Sam. I did not want to deal with her. She stole Freddie from me. Until she gives him back, I do not want to deal with her. After my first two lies failed, the third one succeeded. He didn't look like he believed me, but he left for Troubled Waters anyway. He didn't come back for the rest the night, so after my TV shows I went to bed, determined to make Freddie mine by the time Sam got out of Troubled Waters.

Freddie's POV

On my way to Troubled Waters, I decided to stop by the Groovy Smoothie pick up a smoothie for Sam. It's been 4 days since she's had a smoothie, so I'm sure she'll appreciate it. I got to the hospital and headed to Sam's room. I found Sam sleeping, which was a little strange. I know that Sam likes to sleep, but sleeping at 3:00 PM is a bit much, even for her. I gently shook her awake. She opened up her eyes. "Hey beautiful," I said. I saw her blush, but she tried to hide it by burying her face in her pillow. I guess Sam's not used to getting compliments. "Don't I get a hello kiss from my new girlfriend?" I asked. What Sam did next surprised me. She flipped herself over and pulled me down onto the bed and kissed me. After we made out for a few minutes, we pulled away for air and we both sat up on the bed. "So what are you doing sleeping at 3 in the afternoon?" I asked as I gave Sam her smoothie. "Ugh, it's so boring here. There's nothing on TV, the other patients are freaking me out, and all the therapists want to do is talk about feelings" she shuddered. I chuckled and suggested we go on a walk outside. We walked and talked about all kinds of things. That's when Sam decided to show me something she was working on. She dragged me to a remote corner of the hospital grounds and asked, "Remember when I said I was eating peanuts and playing in the mud?" "Oh yeah," I remembered. I don't know why, but eating peanuts and playing in the mud just seems so Samish. Part of the reason she's so awesome is because she can do that stuff and not worry what others think. "Well," Sam continued, "I was eating peanuts and even though the playing in the mud part wasn't a total lie, it wasn't all I was doing." "What are you talking about?" I asked. Sam pulled me to an area between the high wall that keep the mental patients in and a hedge. I saw a big hole in the ground. "See, I wanted to play in the mud but the control freak nurse wouldn't let me. So when she wasn't looking I stole her peanuts and hid behind this hedge and dug this whole. When I found out they wouldn't let me leave, I turned my hole into a tunnel. I tunneled under the wall and came out on the other side. I can use this to escape!" She exclaimed looking really proud of herself. I sighed. As much as I wanted Sam to come home, I knew this was a bad idea. "Sam, you can't just escape. If they catch us we'll all be in trouble." "But Freddie," Sam whined "My mom called and said she might be back tomorrow or in 3 months. There's no way of knowing. Besides, we can't go on our first real date if I'm stuck here." Sam pouted. She looks so cute when she does that. I decided that 3 months was too long to wait, but I still wanted to give Sam's mom a chance to sign her out the correct way. "I'll tell you what, Sam. If your mom doesn't come home tomorrow, you can use your tunnel." "Fine," Sam reluctantly agreed. I kissed her goodbye and started to leave. Before I left, I heard Sam say "Wait!" I turned around and saw her running to me. "Is Carly mad at me?" she asked. "Why would Carly be mad at you?" I asked her. "I don't know why. But it seems like she's mad. When you kissed me goodbye Carly just snapped at me. Now she didn't even come to see me." To be honest I didn't know what was going on with Carly, but I was pretty sure she wasn't mad at Sam. Carly was acting weird around me. But I decided not to tell Sam about that. Sam was already insecure about our relationship. There was no reason to make her worry when it wouldn't mean anything even if Carly did like me. For the sake of honesty, I'll probably tell her what happened when she feels more confident about our relationship. But for now, I need to make sure she knows my feelings for her are genuine. "I'll make sure Carly is here when we get you out of here tomorrow whether your mom signs you out" I told her. It was nice spending time with Sam without Carly, but Sam wants Carly to be there. Tomorrow I'm going to insist that Carly comes to get Sam. I'll have to suck up the weirdness, but if that's what Sam wants I'll make sure it happens.

I left the hospital and headed to Carly's apartment. I need Spencer to drive the getaway car if Sam needed to use her escape tunnel. I walked into Carly's apartment, and thankfully only Spencer was there. He was making a sculpture of a flamethrower. "Hey kiddo" Spencer greeted me. "Hey Spencer, where's Carly?" I asked him. "She's sleeping." Spencer replied. " Okay, but she doesn't have anything to do tomorrow, does she?" I asked him. "She'll be here. Why do ask?" "Well, Sam's mom might come home tomorrow and sign Sam out, and I want you and Carly to come with us when she gets out. But there's a possibility that Pam won't be home for 3 months and Sam and I came up with another plan to get her out of Troubled Waters if Pam doesn't come home tomorrow." Freddie explained. "We need your help with the plan if Pam doesn't come home tomorrow." Freddie told him. "Do I get to wear my boobs again?" Spencer asked hopefully. "No." said Freddie. Spencer looked disappointed. "Okay, what's the plan?" Spencer asked. "Sam dug a tunnel under the outer wall of the hospital. We need you and Carly to wait in the car while I go in to pretend to visit Sam. Me and Sam will go through the tunnel, come up on the other side, and you need to be to waiting with the car running. Carly needs to be in the front seat so me and Sam can climb into the backseat." I explained to Spencer. "Okay" Spencer said. "But why doesn't Carly go in with you?" "This plan depends on speed," Freddie explained. "We already need to get me and Sam through the tunnel before the nurse and the cops figure out what we're doing. If Carly came in with us that would just slow us down because we would have to get her through the tunnel as well." "Okay," Spencer agreed. I was about to leave when I realized I forgot something. "Oh and Spencer, Carly doesn't know the plan. Can you explain it to her when wakes up?" "Sure thing kiddo." Spencer assured me.

Carly's POV

When I woke up the next morning, Spencer explained the plan Sam and Freddie came up with to free Sam from the mental hospital. I faked like I was excited, but really I was disappointed. I didn't want Sam to come home yet. I still haven't gotten Freddie to realize he still loves me. That little man stealer needs to stay in the nuthouse until I can get Freddie for myself. It's looking more and more likely that I'll have to confront Sam directly to make sure she doesn't get Freddie. I really don't want to go with Spencer and Freddie to pick up Sam either, but I've already bailed once, and didn't want to look like a bad friend.

Freddie's POV

Sure enough, Pam never came home, so we had to put our plan into action. Spencer drove Carly and I to the hospital. I was in the back and Carly was in the passenger's seat, just like we planned. I climbed out, and before I went in, I gave Spencer some last minute instructions. "Keep the car running and keep it in drive. When me and Sam get into the back seat, floor it." I told him. Spencer nodded and I went into Troubled Waters to "visit" Sam. I made my way to her room and she had everything she brought to the hospital in her backpack. She also looked really tired. I don't think she got any sleep last night. "Sam, you look like you didn't get a wink of sleep last night" I told her. "I guess I was just nervous about coming home and going our first date and stuff" she admitted. "Don't worry. This all new for me too. We'll get through this together and everything will be okay." I assured her. I hugged her and then she pulled away and asked, "Is my mom here?" "No, your mom isn't here with us. We're going to have to escape through your tunnel." I told her. She had a look of excitement in her eyes. She gets a rush when she breaks the rules and so do I. I don't break the rules that much, but I do more than I used to because Sam has been rubbing off on me. We headed out to Sam's tunnel. Sam threw her backpack over the wall and crawled through the tunnel. It was just big enough for her to get through. When I tried to get through, it was too small. Sometimes I forget how tiny Sam really is because of how strong she is. I heard Sam on the other side of the wall yelling through the tunnel "What's taking so long?" "I can't fit. The tunnel's too small. You just grab your back pack and get into the backseat of Spencer's car. I'll be out in a minute." I heard Sam grab her backpack and run toward the car.

Spencer's POV

I saw Sam running to the car without Freddie. She opened the door and got inside. "Where's Freddie?" I asked her. "He couldn't fit through the tunnel I dug so he needs to find another way out." Sam told me. I could see she was worried. "Should we wait for him?" I asked. "Yes!" she said, almost begging.

Freddie's POV

Perfect. Just perfect. I can't believe I didn't think to check if the tunnel was big enough. I need to find a way out of here. I'm covered in mud, so going out the front door is a last resort. I don't need them getting suspicious. The first thing I thought to do was enlarge the tunnel. It was very hard. After about 5 minutes of digging, the tunnel collapsed. That was a bust. My next idea was to circle the inner perimeter of the hospital grounds to see if I could find a way out. No luck. I guess my only option is to go the front door. I just need to be able to give them a reason I'm covered in mud. That's when I thought of a plan. I would have to be quick, but thought I could pull it off. I walked into the lobby, all covered in mud. The nurse asked, "Why are you covered in mud?" I tried my best to seem angry. "Sam was playing in the mud and she threw it all over me! Can you just let me out so I can go get changed?" "I told her she wasn't allowed to play in the mud" the nurse said annoyed. "Where is she?" the nurse demanded. "She ran back to her room. "I'm going to have to go punish her" said the nurse. The nurse let me out and then stomped down in the direction of Sam's room. I ran out into the car and got in the backseat next to Sam. "Step on it Spencer! I told the nurse that Sam threw mud on me so she wouldn't be suspicious. She let me out but went to Sam's room to punish her for playing in the mud. When she finds Sam isn't there she's going to realize Sam escaped!" Spencer hit the gas and we were out of there.

On the way home, Sam was fighting to stay awake. She kept moving her head to rest on my shoulder, but she would always pull back at the last minute. I guess she was still insecure about expressing affection. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer so that her head was resting on my chest. I could feel her tense up at first, but then she relaxed. Eventually she fell asleep. While all this was going on, Carly was acting weird again. It was different this time. Now she was just looking back shooting us dirty looks. Most of them seemed aimed at Sam, but I wasn't completely sure about that. Sam didn't seem to notice when she was awake. I guess she was so focused on me that she didn't notice Carly giving her dirty looks. Then she fell asleep so there was no way she could have noticed after that. But I noticed. When I told Sam Carly wasn't mad at her, I truly believed what I said. But now I'm not so sure. Carly has no good reason to be mad at Sam, which is really starting to annoy me. I decided to pull Sam closer to me as she slept to give Carly a nonverbal clue that I was protecting Sam if she did anything. Carly stopped shooting us looks after I did that, until we got to Bushwell Plaza.

When the car stopped, I shook Sam awake. "Are we home?" Sam groggily asked. "Yep, we're at Bushwell Plaza" I told her. "I'm going to Socko's place for the night to watch Girly Cow Uncensored" Spencer told us. "Are you guys going to be okay for the night?" he asked. We all told him yes and he drove off. We all walked to Bushwell. Sam was in the middle and me and Carly were on either side of her. Sam seemed like she wanted to grab my hand, but she kept hesitating. I was going have to teach her that's it's okay to be affectionate. I really liked her when she was, but she seemed like she was scared to initiate anything. I grabbed her hand and Sam seemed really happy about it. She was so happy that she didn't notice Carly was shooting her dirty looks again. This time I knew they were aimed at her. When I was holding her in the car, it wasn't that clear who she was giving dirty looks. But now it's clear that she's giving Sam dirty looks. I don't know what Carly's problem is, but she needs to deal with it directly instead of keeping this passive aggressive act up. Sam doesn't seem to have any problems with Carly. If fact, she seemed a little hurt that Carly didn't visit her yesterday. As I looked at Sam, she seemed oblivious to the fact that Carly was upset. I guess she was in love with me so much that she was oblivious to anything else. Who knew that underneath that hard exterior Sam was such a caring person? While I was just as much into her as she was into me, I was the only one who noticed the way Carly was acting. I guess it was because she was acting so weird when Sam wasn't around that it's easier for me to pick up on it.

We walked into the lobby of Bushwell, and Lewbert screamed at us threw a half-eaten apple at us. He missed, but Sam picked it up and threw it at his head, which knocked him to the ground. We took the elevator up and walked into Carly's apartment. "I want to watch a movie." Sam announced. "Ooh, let's watch The First Kiss" Carly exclaimed. "Ugh," Sam moaned. I was with Sam on that. I do not want to watch some chick flick. "I want to watch Saw 3" she said. "Come on Carly, Sam just got home. Just let her watch her horror movie. Besides, you've seen The First Kiss like 10 times." I said. "You know how I hate horror movies, Freddie." Carly said, like I was an idiot. "Okay let flip a coin since we can't agree." I suggested, pulling out a quarter. "Call it Sam." "Heads" she said. I flipped the coin, and it landed on tails. Looks like Carly got her way after all. Sam and I plopped down on the couch next to each other and Carly put the movie in and sat down on the other side of Sam. I put my arm around Sam and pulled her closer to me. About half an hour in, Sam whispered to me, "Ugh, I'm so bored" "Me too," I replied. Then I got an idea. "Hey Sam," I whispered, "I know what we can do" I said with a mischievous smirk on my face. "What?" she asked. I pulled her so she was on my lap and started making out with her. She was taken by surprise and she moaned into my mouth. As we continued to make out, Carly started to get annoyed. She was clearing her throat and trying to get our attention. I don't know if Sam heard her, but I did. But I didn't care. I continued to make out with Sam. Finally I heard Carly groan. "Ugh" she said, as she went up to the studio.

Sam pulled away from me as Carly stormed up to the studio. "What's wrong with her?" Sam asked, truly perplexed. "I don't know," I said. "She's been acting weird for the past few days. I think she's upset about something." I said "I'm going to go up to talk to her" Sam said. "Sam, I don't think that's a good idea," I told her. "Why not?" she asked. "I think she's mad at you," I said. "Why would she be mad at me?" Sam asked, sounding a little hurt. "I thought you said Carly wasn't mad at me" she said. "I didn't think she was mad at you when I said that. But when you were sleeping in the car, she was giving was giving you dirty looks. I don't why she's mad at you, but I think she is." "I'm going to talk to her. We're best friends. If she's mad at me, she should be able to tell me. "Okay" I reluctantly agreed. "I'm here for you if things go wrong." I reminded her. "Thanks, Freddie, but I think I'll be fine." Sam went up to talk to Carly. I turned my attention back to the TV. The First Kiss was still on, and there was about an hour left. There was no way I was going to watch the First Kiss for another hour. I turned off the movie and tried to find something on TV. As I flipped through the channels, I couldn't find anything worth watching. I decided to go up to the studio to see what was going on with Carly and Sam.

Sam's POV

I went up the stairs to the studio to find Carly on Freddie's laptop. "What are you doing on Freddie's laptop?" I asked Carly. "Uh, nothing "Carly lied. I really didn't care why, so I asked her what was wrong. "Why are you so upset? Freddie said you were giving me dirty looks on the way home and then you got upset when me and Freddie were kissing." Carly went nuts after I asked her that. "Are you really that stupid?" she screamed. "You just run off with Freddie when he's my ex-boyfriend and expect me to be okay with it?" She was hysterical now. "Hold on a minute," I said. "You like Freddie?" "Yeah I like Freddie!" She snapped. "I've liked him ever since I saw you kiss him at the lock in." Now it was my turn to get angry. "So you've only liked him since you knew I wanted him? I can't believe you! You don't really like him. You just don't want me to have something you don't have!" I thought Carly was my friend. She pushed me to make a move at the lock in and told me she just wanted me to be happy. I guess she only wants me to be happy if I don't have anything she wants. She was the only one who truly accepted me besides Freddie. Now she's trying to take away the best thing that ever happened to me. "You have to break up with him." She told me. I don't know if I can do that. I don't want to lose Carly as a friend, but I don't think I can live without Freddie. He's the only person in the world who makes me feel like I don't have to put a façade. I can tell him how I really feel without worrying that he'll judge me or make fun of me for it. Before he kissed me at Troubled Waters, I felt like no one would truly understand me. I felt like no would ever love the real me and I'd be alone in the world for my whole life. Freddie changed everything, and I don't think I can't go back to the way it was before. "I can't" I told her. "I love him" I said quietly. "Well he loves me. There's no way he loves someone like you. You spent 5 teasing, hitting, and humiliating him. You can't just decide you love him. You don't deserve him after the way you treated him. Why don't find some drug dealing jailbird to date? You sure don't deserve Freddie." That's when I felt my heart break. She was right. I wish I could take back all the mean things I did, but I can't. Eventually Freddie will realize how horrible I am. Even if he can get past everything I did and what a horrible person I am, he'll dump me for Carly the minute he finds out Carly likes him. I guess I'll be alone in this world. Hopefully Carly will like me again if I end this now instead of delaying the inevitable. "I'll break up with him." I sighed. There was no point in losing my best friend and my boyfriend.

Freddie's POV

I got to the top of the stairs and I found the door was open just crack. I put my ear to the crack and I was disgusted with what I was hearing.

"You have to break up with him."

So she does like me. I guess I should have realized that sooner. I guess I just refused to believe it because of all the times she rejected me. But it was too late for her. I found Sam and there's no way I'm giving her up. Especially since she was trying take me away from Sam.

"I can't. I love him."

Wow. The Mood Face app said she was in love, but this is the first time I've heard it from her lips.

"Well he loves me. There's no way he loves someone like you. You spent 5 teasing, hitting, and humiliating him. You can't just decide you love him. You don't deserve him after the way you treated him. Why don't find some drug dealing jailbird to date? You sure don't deserve Freddie."

I saw the look on Sam's face change. I couldn't tell exactly what the emotion was. Sadness? Heartbreak? Whatever it was, I couldn't stand to see Sam like that. I can't believe Carly would say that to someone who's already so insecure. Sam's clearly not confident that I love her yet and Carly's taking advantage of that for her own gain. I'm going to have to do something about Carly.

"I'll break up with him.", she said, defeated.

That's it. I'm going to have to intervene. I really want to be with Sam and she clearly wants to be with me. I'm not letting Carly break us up. I'm putting a stop to this now. I opened the door and walked inside. "Sam isn't breaking up with me." I said. Sam had a look on her face that looked like confusion and relief. I knew Sam didn't want to break up. "I can't believe you. You're such a two faced bitch. You act like you support me and Sam when Sam's around, but then you go and hit on me and give Sam dirty looks when she's not looking. Why did you do the video chat on iCarly if you didn't want me and Sam together?" I demanded. "I was hoping a Credd—" she started. That's when it clicked in my head. I remembered that paper I found.

"I know what you were trying to pull." I interrupted. I went and got that paper out from under my laptop and used it to prove my point. "You were calculating the odds of a Creddie shipper appearing on video chat. You were trying to stop us from going out from the very beginning!" Sam had a look of anger on her face. I was pretty mad as well. "As if that weren't bad enough," I continued, "Now you're trying to convince Sam to give up a relationship because your over inflated ego refuses to accept that I don't worship you anymore and I've someone better. Not only that but you're telling Sam that she's a horrible person that doesn't deserve to have me. I've got news for you. Sam does deserve me and I'm not letting her end something that makes her happy just because you're a spoiled brat who can't stand the idea of Sam having something you don't. You're the one who doesn't deserve me." Carly looked surprised that someone told her like it is. I guess after all those years of getting what she wants and having people worship her made the concept of not getting what she wants confusing. Then the look on her face changed to a conniving expression. "I think you'll change your mind after this" she said, walking towards me. She was going to kiss me in front of Sam. I don't think so. I put my arms out and stopped her. "I get it. You don't want to kiss me while you're still technically dating Sam." She said. "You're going to make such a good boyfriend." She turned to Sam. "Break up with him. He's mine now. He's just saying all this stuff because as long he's technically your boyfriend he won't do anything to hurt you. You know I'm your only real friend. If you don't break up with him you won't be my friend anymore and you'll be a loser. The only reason you're not a loser is because you hang out with me. If you want to stay my friend, break up with him now." Carly demanded. I looked over at Sam, and she seemed conflicted. With any other, girl, I'd take the hesitation to mean she doesn't really care about me. But Sam's different. She really wants to be with me, but she doesn't want to lose Carly as a friend. I can see the conflict in her eyes. The fact that she's conflicted shows just how much she loves me. I know how much Sam values her friendship with Carly. The fact that her love for me even compares to how much she treasures her relationship with Carly shows that her feelings for me are really strong. That made me even more determined to make sure Sam doesn't break up with me. Sam just stood there, trying to figure out what to do. She stood there for a while, and she didn't seem to be reaching a decision. This was really hard for her. That's when I realized I would have to help her make the decision. I knew I'd have to convince her to stay with me, since that was what would make her happy. But I didn't know how. Carly was waiting for Sam to break it off, and I didn't know how much longer she would wait. If Carly got impatient and ended the friendship, Sam might break up with me and do anything to get Carly back. Sam really cares about Carly, even though the stunt Carly pulled proves she doesn't care about Sam. I had to convince Sam to choose me over Carly before Carly broke off the friendship. That way I could convince Sam she made the right choice. That means I would have to think quick.

That's when I remembered how hesitant Sam was to express affection. She was scared to initiate anything because she thought I wouldn't return any signs of affection she showed me. She still wasn't sure that I loved her as much as she loves me. I figured if I could convince Sam that I really do love her as much as she loves me, she would pick me. So I went up to her and kissed her, just like I did at Troubled Waters. As soon as she realized what was going on, she wrapped her arms around me. As I continued to kiss her, she sighed contently into my mouth. Yep, she definitely wants to be with me. That's when I heard a scream and it felt like Sam was being ripped away from me.

I opened my eyes and saw Sam on the ground and Carly looked quite pleased with herself. Carly must have shoved Sam out of my arms when she was kissing me. Sam looked up at Carly, looking surprised and angry that Carly would shove her. I was angry as well. At this point I was hoping Sam would get up and beat the stuffing out of Carly. If that happened I sure didn't plan on stopping her. But it didn't happen. I guess Sam didn't have it in her to hit Carly back. Sam just stood up and walked up to Carly, got in her face, and said, "I'm staying with Freddie. If you don't like it you can find a new cohost and technical producer." Carly turned me. Before she said anything, I stopped her. "Sam's right. If you kick Sam off iCarly I'll go with her and we'll start a new show called iSam. If that happens, iCarly will see a repeat of Nevel's hacking, but it will be way worse because I'll be the one doing it. I've had enough of you treating Sam like garbage. Sam would kill for you. Jocelyn would have beaten the living daylight out of you if Sam hadn't taken care of her. I can't believe you're treating Sam like this. She's the most loyal friend you will ever have. Stop being a spoiled brat and let Sam have one thing in life."

"Great," Carly said. "Now Freddie hates me and your fault!" Carly fumed, glaring at Sam. She grabbed the tripod for my video camera and started walking toward Sam with it. Man, Carly changes so much when she doesn't get her way. She's already shown her willingness to try to hurt Sam physically, and there was no way in hell I would let her hit Sam with that tripod. I grabbed Carly and held her back from Sam. "Listen you self-obsessed bitch", I seethed, "If you do one more thing to Sam, I'm going to hold your arms back while Sam does whatever she wants to you. Now I'm going to let go of you, and me and Sam are going to walk out that door. Tomorrow we will resolve this, if Sam wants to." I let go of her, put my arm around Sam, and walked her out the door.

Sam and I walked out the door and into the hallway. Right before got to the stairs, I heard some running behind us. I knew it was Carly, because no one else was there. I knew she was going to do something else to Sam. I turned around to try to block whatever she planned to do to Sam, but it was too late. The next thing I knew Sam was covered in green paint. It must have been the paint we planned to use for a Messing With Lewbert segment. I don't know what Sam planned to do to Lewbert with the paint, because she wanted it to be a surprise. But it didn't matter now, since Carly dumped the entire can of it on Sam. I looked at Sam, and I saw kill in her eyes. Yep, Carly did it this time. She sent Sam over the edge of self-control and now she was going to suffer for it.

Sam whipped around, and struck Carly in the face. Carly stumbled back, and looked ready to retaliate. I decided I'd had enough of Carly trying to get back at Sam for falling in love with me. So I decided that I would not intervene unless Sam was at risk of getting hurt. I was going to let Sam do what she wanted. Sam fought the urge to fight back time and again, but now she couldn't fight that urge. Carly had pushed her to the point of no return. Carly charged at Sam, but Sam counter charged and slammed Carly into the wall. Carly didn't get up. She looked like she was unconscious. That worried me a bit, but apparently it worried Sam a lot more. "Oh, no" Sam started to freak out. "I didn't want to hurt her that bad. I just wanted her to stop attacking me." Sam bent down and shook Carly. That's when Carly grabbed Sam and flipped them over. Apparently Carly never was unconscious. She just decided to fight dirty. Carly had Sam on her stomach and was sitting on top her punching her in the head. That worried me. Sam wasn't in a position to get Carly off her back, and I was afraid she would kill Sam if she kept punching her in the head, so I intervened and pulled Carly off of Sam. Once Sam was up, I let go of Carly. "Were you trying to kill me?" Sam yelled. Carly was back to being a snobby little brat. "That wasn't my goal, but you would have gotten what you deserve if your nerd didn't pull me off you" Carly yelled back. That put Sam back in full blown rage mode. I don't blame her. Apparently she hadn't taught Carly to accept that I was hers yet. Sam once again charged Carly and knocked her down. This time Carly hit her head on my tech cart and blacked out. Sam once again looked worried, but she understandably didn't want to check, fearing that Carly was faking it again. "Can you check this time?" Sam asked me. I bent down and checked on Carly. I shook her, but she didn't get up. I checked her pulse, and her heart was still beating. I checked where she hit her head, and there was a bump, but no blood. "She'll be fine," I told a worried Sam. "She'll wake up eventually. She might have a concussion, but that's it." Sam looked relieved. "Come on. Let's go to my apartment. I've got some ham in there just for you after you shower and change. I'll text Spencer that Carly got a concussion so he can come home and take care of her."

We went to my apartment, Sam showered and changed into some of my clothes and Sam had her ham. "I didn't want to hurt her," Sam told me. "I just wanted to make her stop attacking me for being with you. I've never seen this side of her. I just lost it because she just wouldn't leave me alone." "I know," I assured her. "Do you think we'll ever be friends again?" Sam asked. I sighed. "I don't know. I'm okay with making up with her, but only if she accepts that we're a couple and she apologizes for treating you the way she did."

Sam fell asleep next to me, and I was about to fall asleep when my phone rang. It was Carly. "Uh, Freddie, I want to talk to you and Sam about what happened." "Okay, I'm bringing Sam over." I replied. "Who is it?" asked Sam. "It was Carly. She wants to talk to us about what happened." Sam got up. "Okay, let's go. We can be friends with her again, but only if she does what you said earlier." Me and Sam headed across the hall to see if Carly really wanted to make up.

The End.

**A/N Wow. That was longer and more intense than I originally planned. Just a few notes. First, those percentages I gave are real odds. I actually did the math. Yeah, I'm a math freak. I figured Carly would be good at math as well. Second, this was an alternate universe where Carly did like Freddie after the iOMG kiss. Obviously nothing like this would happen on the show because Carly doesn't feel anything more than friendship for Freddie. This was a "what if?" scenario. Third, I left the ending ambiguous. I did that because I was torn between having Carly make up with her friends and having her lose her friends. On one hand, Cam friendship is very important to the show and iCarly would most likely end if she didn't make up with Sam and Freddie. But on the other hand, I'm not sure she deserves to be friends with anyone after she treated her friends like this. So I guess you the reader can choose whether they make up or not. Thank you for reading and please review to tell me how I did. I plan to write more fan fiction in the near future and I would like to improve my writing.**


End file.
